Angel of Love
by leahuk
Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke and Sakura last saw each other, when Sasuke receives a message from her on his way back to konoha will it bring them closer together or cause an uproar...Squeal to ANGELS OF DEATH! Rated T for strong language and SOME LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Someone's thoughts**

_Inner Voice_

**Chapter 1**

"4 Years...4 Years and nothing!"  
Onyx eyes, once full of determination, now full of sorrow turned away from the sinking sunset and the colours that played across the skies.

It had been 4 years since that day, 4 long years since they bid farewell to each other.  
Sasuke was beginning to lose hope, he had left her with one of Jugo's birds incase she ever wanted to see him again, but he had also left her with his heart which day by day was slowly beginning to fall apart.

He had gotten Jugo to send birds to her, to search out her chakra, but to no avail, it's as if she never even existed.

***Maybe I should've fought harder for her, maybe if i had forced her to come with me, told her how much i needed her...Loved her***

Team Hebi had been travelling ever since, Sasuke had declared that since Suigetsu and Jugo had helped him with his goal, he would help them with theirs.

Only downside was that they didn't really have any goals, all suigetsu had wanted was to make himself known amongst the remaining 7 swordsmen of the mist and Jugo had said that he didn't have any goals, he just didn't want to hurt anyone and as long as Sasuke was around to stop him when he went into the cursed stage he was content.

Oh how these past 4 years had dragged on, they had hopped from village to village again and again, Jugo had remarked about how maybe they should find one they like and stay there, which would've been fine except most villages had heard about them and weren't exactly friendly.

So here they were again, on the road, they had played with the idea of making their own village, but decided against it sensing it would only attract trouble, Suigetsu had suggested making a home out of a cave, but Sasuke didn't really want to live like a bear, it was ok for short periods but not for a long term home, they had even tried making one of Orochimaru's old hideouts homely, but they couldn't get the smell of blood, guts and gore out of the carpet, no matter how much 'shake n vac' they poured on it!

Sasuke was royally fed up...the only village they hadn't been near was Konoha, Sasuke wasn't sure he'd be as welcome as he would've been a few years ago.

Infact he hadn't seen hair nor tail from anyone from the leaf village, had they given up on him by now?

_(Maybe Sakura is there!)_

***What would she be doing there!? she said she left because of how shitty her life there was, no thanks to me!***

_(Well maybe she went back?)_

***So why hasn't she sent the bird i gave her?***

_(Maybe...It...Forgot...how to...fly?)_

***Talking to you makes me want to throw myself off a cliff you know that?***

_(But talking to me is talking to yourself, so technically you make you want to throw yourself off a cliff!)_

***Oh for the love of Kami!...I'd rather take my chances in Konoha then have to go through this another day!***

_(YAY!...Hey if I'm right what do i win!!)_

***I won't shove a kunai up my nose and into my brain killing you***

_(You're no fun you know that)_

***Hn***

He didn't know how or when his inner self had become so...so...stupid but talking to him was driving Sasuke nuts!

"Jugo...Suigetsu..."

The two who were currently sitting at the side of the road and had been for 15 minutes now since Sasuke had decided they were having a break to re-think their situation suddenly perked up, eager to hear anything!

"Yes Sasuke-sama?"

"Yeah what's up Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the remainder of his team, since Karin's "Accident" four years ago they had gotten along better, Sasuke had to admit suigetsu had been right all along about her. Not wanting to cause suspense or get their hopes up he delivered the news without delay.

"We're going to konoha...Get your things and be ready to move out in 5"

Suigetsu and Jugo exchanged a wary look before suigetsu spoke up

"Um Sasuke?...I thought you had decided not to destroy Konoha seeing as we killed all those involved in your brother's betrayal"

This caused Sasuke to groan

***Guess i didn't explain everything as clearly as i thought***

_(Gee you think?)_

***...Shut up***

"We're not going to destroy Konoha...We're going to live there"

That was the breaking point, Suigetsu couldn't hold it in and toppled over laughing, suppressing a giggle himself Jugo was next to question.

"Sasuke-Sama...do you believe that to be a wise decision?" He hoped that maybe Sasuke was attempting to make a joke as he couldn't see them being welcomed with open arms

Sasuke ignored the roar of Suigetsu trying not to "wet himself" as he had put it at his idea, although they may have had a point Sasuke was an Uchiha, he was strong, determined and above all extremely stubborn

"Hn...We're leaving!" He stated, picking up his stuff and walking off ahead of the others, he wasn't bothered if they didn't come, at least he had an idea!

"I wonder if they'll throw us a party?" Suigetsu mocked as he picked up his blade and followed suit

"More like throw us in jail...if we're lucky" Jugo muttered beside him

Even thought doubt surrounded them, the trio began their long journey to konoha.

Whilst somewhere near the land of lightning another set of eyes were also watching the skies, these eyes were full of confusion and self-doubt whereas they had once been full of love,  
these eyes, instead of being a gleaming emerald green, were bloodshot red due to the tears they had shed that night.

These tears watched as small hands released a small bird into the air, they watched as the bird flew off into the descending night, these eyes feared the outcome of the action.

But these eyes were ready for what the future might bring, they just weren't sure the shining pair of Onyx eyes that watched the bird fly away were ready for what might happen.

She feared she may have just sent those beautiful eyes on the road to heartbreak.

Something a mother never wishes for her children.

"Ne...When do you think the birdie will get there nii-chan?"

"Dunno...Maybe it's sooper sonic! what you think Mama? Think daddy will get our message?"

Sakura sighed, leaning back she let her head rest against a nearby tree trunk and watched as the bird became nothing more than a dot in the sky.

"We'll have to wait and see won't we."

It's all she could say, she wanted to reassure them, tell them that daddy would be over the moon and welcome them with open arms.

But she wasn't sure...and that's what scared her the most, she wasn't sure if she had done the right thing...Or signed their death warrants

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, I'm planning on making this story a little less gore related, maybe try and throw in a funny everynow and again!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone's thoughts**

_Inner voice_

**Chapter 2**

3 days had passed since Team Hebi headed for Konoha and for the last 5 hours of those 3 days Sasuke Uchiha had found himself yet again chained to a wall

***Brings back memories*** He chuckled to himself The only difference this time was that his visitor didn't have messy pink hair or emerald green eyes, no instead he found himself staring into the eyes of the hokage herself.

_ (She looks pissy as you like ne?)_

** *Just a bit...Hang on, aw shit I'm back to talking to you again!?!***

_ (Hey don't get all snippy with me, you're the lonely one!)_

** *Shut up! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't of come back here 'Sakura might be here'...Moron!***

_ (Pfft it's not like i dragged you here is it, you're the one who decided to come back)_

** *Hn* **

_(One word answers don't work on me..for you see Sasuke...I AM YOUR INNER!!)_

** *I have no time for you anymore* **

_(Well in that case you better start paying attention to what she's saying then because she's been ranting at you for about 5 minutes now!)_

Heeding his inners words Sasuke snapped himself out of the childish argument he was having with himself in time to catch the Hokage's last words.

"...You're going to rot in here for the rest of your life if you don't agree to these terms! ARE YOU LISTENING ME TO UCHIHA!?"

Sasuke stared blankly at her...what had she been saying? what terms? Deciding it would be best just to agree rather then get her angry Sasuke nodded.

"Good...Then as of tomorrow you'll be released, but remember what i told you Uchiha, one more wrong move and i won't hesitate to send the ANBU after you!"

At that she turned on her heels and left, leaving Sasuke to try and piece together what had just happened.

_ (Woo-hoo we're getting out!)_

** *Yeah but where to? We weren't listening!***

_(You may not have been...But i was, I'm brilliant like that)_ His inner chuffed, looking smug

** *Mind re-capping then smartass!***

_ (We're going to be released and put in a safe house on the terms that 70% of our chakra will be drained for 2 years, preventing us from using any powerful jutsu and making it easier to keep tabs on us, Jugo and suigetsu will be kept in prison until further notice) _

Sasuke mused, his 'punishment' wasn't as bad as he thought, he leaned his head back against the wall, it was already getting dark outside and he guessed that they would want to move him as soon as possible to avoid any trouble his return might bring. he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him, as usual his dreams were filled of her...Always her.

* * *

Day break came and along with it came a fully loaded squad of ANBU.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we're here to transport you, do not attempt to escape, we have been given permission to use force if you refuse" Sasuke nodded, he allowed his 'escorts' to undo the chains on the wall and secure his wrists round his back, the draining process was quick but definitely not pain-free and soon afterwards he found himself feeling rather light headed and sick.

None the less he followed the orders barked at him from what he guessed to be the ANBU leader and followed like a good little lamb None of it bothered him really, apart from the fact they had confiscated his katana. As the group made it's way down the dimly lit corridor Sasuke suddenly found himself being slammed up against metal bars, feeling more than a little dazed Sasuke looked up to find his attacker to be none other than Jugo.

"Let go of him, Quick, restrain the prisoner!!" Barked the ANBU chief as hordes of ninja swarmed Jugo, trying desperately to pull him off, they succeeded, but not before Sasuke felt Jugo slip something into his shirt.

"It came this morning!!" Jugo hissed before his cell was swamped.

Sasuke watched as they tighten the chains around Jugo's body, Jugo wasn't in the cursed stage which is what confused Sasuke the most, but before he could say anything, everything went dark.

When Sasuke awoke he found himself in a small room, it wasn't lavish but seemed to have everything someone would need to survive, a small bed occupied one of the corners while in the other was a small stove with a kettle on top and there was a fireplace with a stack of wood beside it his binds were gone and so were the ANBU, although he gathered they couldn't be very far away and were probably watching him.

His mind flashed back to Jugo, what had caused him to act out like that? He was usually so timid.

Rising from his slumped position on the floor, Sasuke made his way over to the door and peered out, it seems his 'safe house' was in the middle of a dense and rather vacant and forgotten forest, a light breeze ruffled his hair and clothes, closing the door Sasuke decided it would be best to just get some rest to try and gain some of his strength.

He made his way over to the bed and began to strip, no sooner had he taken off his shirt a small piece of paper floated out and landed at his feet. He picked it up and studied it before opening it.

**_ MEET ME AT THE HEAVEN AND EARTH BRIDGE IN 7 DAYS, IF YOU DON'T SHOW THEN YOU'LL NEVER HEAR OR SEE ME AGAIN SAKURA_**

Sasuke's eye widened

***This must be why Jugo lashed out, to give me this, to let me know* **

Cursing to himself Sasuke threw himself onto the bed.

** *Why!?! Why now!?! Shit if only i had waited just a little longer, now I'm stuck here with no way out!* **

He wanted to scream, yet found himself to exhausted to produce a sound.

***I need to get out of here...* **

Still holding the note in his hand he thought for hours trying to figure out how he could escape, yet every idea he came up with seemed stupid.

Opening his eyes he studied the note once more. ***There's only one person that can get me out of here, only one person who'd understand***

"Naruto..."

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT...NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUS MAINLY ON SASUKE AND NARUTO BUT NEVER FEAR, SAKURA WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone's thought**

_Inner Voice_

**Chapter 3**

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe Lis..."

"Teme"

*Sigh*

"Teme"

"Naruto..."

"Chicken butt"

*Groan*

"No Naruto Li..."

"Arsewipe"

*Growl*

"Na..."

"You look like shit"

*Loud Growl*

"And to be honest you don't smell to good either"

Sasuke lowered in head in defeat, for over an hour now he had been trying to ask Naruto for help but all that seemed to happen was them staring at each other calling each other names.

** *This is hopeless***

_ (Pussy)_

** *I am not a pussy, he won't listen!***

_ (Excuses excuses...Maybe i should take over, apparently I'm the only one who wants to see Sakura again)_

** *That's not true...I'm trying here!***

_ (Not very hard)_

** *Well what do expect whe...You know what I'm not going through this again***

_ (You always say that, it makes me feel so unloved)_

*Growl*

Sasuke sighed, he took a few deep calming breaths to settle him down before he killed himself to stop the headache that was threatening to split his head open Looking up he stared at his former friend, he hadn't changed much, gotten a little taller maybe but he still had the same messy blonde hair and the whiskers on his cheeks he had heard that he had become incredibly stronger since they last met, although from where Sasuke sat there was no obvious evidence to prove this.

"Naruto, I need to ask you something" Sasuke hoped he didn't sound needy, but if he wanted any chance of getting out of here to make it to the heaven and earth bridge in time he needed Naruto's help, and badly!

"I'm listening" Came Naruto's reply Sasuke looked over to where Naruto was currently standing, he was leaning against the door frame looking out amongst the woodland that surrounded Sasuke's current place of residence.

Sasuke Swallowed his pride.

"I need your help" He mumbled, hoping it was loud enough for Naruto to hear as he didn't want to repeat it again. Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"Help with what?" Naruto asked, closing the door behind him.

"I need your help...to leave the village...you see..."

Before he knew it Sasuke found himself pinned against the cabin floor, above him Naruto had made a shadow clone who was currently binding his legs together. Sasuke squirmed underneath the weight of the combined persons on top of him but in his weakened state it was useless.

"No Naruto wait!...Let me finish!..." Naruto wasn't listening, 2 more clones appeared and Sasuke soon found himself bound like a fly in a spiders web.

"Why do you always have to make it harder on yourself Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's smile had faded, his head was hung low as he began to make his way towards the door.

"WAIT...STOP NARUTO!!"

"I have to report this to Tusnade Baa-chan Sasuke, I'm sorry" Sasuke's mind was going into over-drive, Naruto was only inches away from the door, if he let him leave he'd never be able to make it to Sakura in time.

_(That's it you moron!) _

***What is!?***

_ (What's the one thing you and Naurto will always have in common? Give you a clue, Pink hair and green eyes!!) _

"NARUTO WAIT...IT'S ABOUT SAKURA I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!" Time seemed to stop and all Sasuke could do was wait.

"Sakura?...You...Know where she is?" A small smirk plastered itself on Sasuke's face, nodding he watched as Naruto cut loose his bindings and placed himself infront of him, waiting for an explanation Sasuke didn't waste time, he had to get Naruto on his side and fast, although he wished he had left out some of the more, descriptive details.

"Right!...So, let me see if I've got this, you found Sakura-chan, she tortured you with a pair of penis peeling panties, then you two 'did it' and she's sent you a letter saying she wants to meet you again?"

Sasuke cringed, he really wished he hadn't told Naruto about those panties and found himself fighting the urge to throw up again.

"That's correct" Sasuke watched as Naruto began pacing around the cabin.

"So...Are you going to help me or not?"

His only reply came in the form of Naruto's waving hand, signaling him to be quiet.

"I may be able to help...But if you think I'm letting you go on your own then you've got another thing coming! You've been drained of your chakra, it'd be like sending a kitten in to fight a polar bear!"

Sasuke sighed, Naruto was right, in his current condition he was pathetic, no stronger than a genin, if that!

"Fine...Now, what's your plan to getting us out of here" A huge grin spread across Naruto's face, after performing a few hand signs 2 shadow clones appeared, one of Naruto and one of Sasuke.

"We'll use these as a diversion so that when we're not here, we still will be...get it!" Naruto beamed.

"Ok, but now what? You think the ANBU are just going to let us walk out of here just because you've made a few clones!?" Rolling his eyes Naruto grabbed Sasuke and dragged him into the toilet.

"This better be part of your plan Dobe!" Sasuke hissed, finding himself more than a little uncomfortable at the current situation.

"Yeah yeah Teme, hold on, I've been practicing the transportation jutsu! Now hold on!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto formed more hand signs before everything was engulfed in smoke, when it cleared Sasuke was amazed to find they were infact no longer in the toilet, the only downside being was where they currently were.

In the Hokage's office.

On top of the Hokage herself.

"Your such a loser Naruto"

* * *

"Aaachoo! Oh my bless me!" Sakura exclaimed, placing a hand to her head to check her temperature, she didn't feel unwell but she couldn't seem to stop sneezing this afternoon.

"That's the one...two...three time today you've sneezed mama" A small voice cried out.

"Are you unwell?" Asked another

"Maybe she misses daddy and that's making her unwell"

"Can tha happen?"

"I dunno"

"Do you miss daddy?"

"Wouldn't know, never met the bloke"

"Oh yeah"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the conversation that was taking place infront of her, she watched as the two little boys continued their innocent ramblings.

***They're so much alike and yet so different from Sasuke, I only hope I'm not leading them to disappointment***


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I'm looking for ideas on how this story should end, Your feedback was great last time round so don't be shy**

**Just send me a message :)**

**Thanks again for your ideas, I'll be trying to find a way to tie them in with the story.**

**EG: The idea they ended up in the Hokage's office was thank to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**


	5. Chapter 4

**Someone's thoughts**

_Inner Voice_

_**Flashback**_

**Chapter 4.**

Naruto and Sasuke whimpered at the sight before them, Lady Tusnade was towering over them, eyes full of rage and malice

Grabbing both boys roughly by their collars she began shaking them like rag dolls

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING!?!" She hollered

"Well Baa-Chan...You see.." Naruto stammered out before he found himself slammed into the floor

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, YOU IDIOT!...YOU! UCHIHA EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!"

Sasuke had to take a moment once she had stopped shaking him like a Polaroid picture to collect himself,  
everything was spinning and he felt rather sick.

"I...A a a asked Naruto to h help me" He managed to choke out, his concentration was on stopping himself from throwing up.

"Help you with what!?!" Tusnade barked, she shoved both boys into the corner of the room and stood above them cracking her knuckles

"To leave the village to fi..."

BOOM!

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Tusnade had knocked him clear through the door and into the wall outside her office.

"AAAAARGH!..."

Sasuke watched in horror as Tusnade charged at him, fists charged with chakra, ready to break every bone in his body Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"HE KNOWS WHERE SAKURA IS BAA-CHAN!!"

Silence filled the air, Cautiously Sasuke opened his eyes to find Tusnade fist just millimeters away from his face her expression had and her eyes were now filling up with tears.

Leaning down, Tusnade locked eyes with the Uchiha who was shaking violently before her.

"You know where she is?" Her voice was barely a whisper

All sasuke could do was nod his head, he knew Tusnade was known for her mood swings and extreme temper but this was un-real!  
Slowly, he took out the note from Sakura and handed it over, he watched as her eyes skimmed the paper.

"So she's alive? She's doing well?"

"I don't know, the last time i saw her was 4 years ago, this is the first time she's contacted me since then"

Naruto watched as Tusnade made her way back towards he desk, he rushed over and helped Sasuke to his feet, together they hobbled back into the Hokage's office.

"You were going to find her without telling me? That girl is like a daughter to me, you know that Naruto"

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Tusnade fingered the paper in an almost loving manner.

"That's why I was helping Sasuke, I was going to bring her back baa-Chan"

Tusnade looked at the two infront of her, a small smile adorned her face.

"In that case I better not keep you, although you need a 3 man team, it's the rules Naruto, you know this...I'll assign someone and they will meet you at the gates in an hour...Dismissed!"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a quick glance, Naruto was beaming like a Cheshire cat and his trademark smirk had returned to Sasuke's face. They turned and made their way out of the Hokage tower.  
Tusnade watched the two bustle away, their conversation about what they'll need slowly fading out.

"Sakura...Come home"

* * *

An Hour Later:

Sasuke paced back and forth, Tusnade had said an hour, an hour had gone by and he was the only one who had turned up at the gates.

_(Maybe it's a trap?)_

***What would it be a trap!? Naruto and Tusnade want Sakura back as much as I do***

_(We do don't you mean!!)_

***YOU ARE ME!!***

_(Alright crabby pants calm down, I'm just saying)_

***Well don't!***

Sasuke sighed and smacked his head against the wall, his would never admit it but he feared his inner might be right.

"Teme!"

Sasuke's ears perked up, he spun round just in time for Naruto to collide into him at full force sending the two pummeling to the ground.

"Dobe"

"Sorry teme" Naruto grinned sheepishly, climbing off and offering Sasuke a hand

"Any idea who our third team member is?" Sasuke asked, dusting himself off.

"No but they better get here soon!" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the dirt off his face.

Cough Cough

Naruto and Sasuke glanced over to see Hinata standing a few feet away.

"Hinata!! Your our third team member!?!" Naruto exclaimed

"Hai..." Hinata replied, twiddling her fingers nervously "Tusnade-sama said that my Byakugan could be of use to help find Sakura-Chan."

"Hmmm yes yes that's understandable...WELL ALRIGHT! LET'S GET GOING!" Naruto yelled, punching the air

The sun was already beginning to set as the trio made their way out of Konoha, unaware that they were not alone"

**_Flashback:_**

**_"I want you to tail them, as much as I want to trust Sasuke I can't help but feel that this may just be another way for him to escape again"_**

**_"Not a problem, but why not just send me with them?"_**

**_"Because although he doesn't have enough chakra to cause serious damage he can still use his Sharingan...your the only one who can counter-act it"_**

**_"I see..."_**

**_"Make sure you don't show yourself unless they need it or unless Sakura is found"_**

**_"Understood..."_**

**_"You better get going, this is one thing you can't be late for Kakashi"_**

**_"Hai"_**

* * *

Kakashi watched from the shadows as the trio wasted no time in getting as much distance as they could squeeze from the remainder of the day, he smiled which caused his mask to crease slightly.

"It'll be nice to have Team 7 back together again" He mused to himself, he waited till the trio were a few yards away before he began trailing them.

Swirls of Red, Orange and Purple scattered across the skies as the day began to give way to the night.

Sasuke watched as the stars became more and more prominent in the sky, their beauty making his mind wander.

***I'm coming Sakura...***

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer, only another few chapters to go, again if yoou have any ideas then message me!!**

**Hope you liked!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Someone's thoughts**

_Inner Voice  
_

**Chapter 5.**

Day 3 into the journey:

Nightfall

A full moon

A sky full of twinkling stars

A blazing fire

Three sleeping ninja

And one very bored Jounin!

***Urgh...Come on! They've been sleeping for ages!***

_(It's only been 45 minutes)_

***That's long enough isn't it!***

_(Oh you're just grumpy because Lady Tusnade took away your book, you've read it twice now!)_

***Yeah but still...***

_(Oh hush your gums, anyway look...Sasuke is stirring, maybe they're set off again soon)_

***Here's hoping, I'm bored and I'm pretty sure my arse has gone to sleep***

Kakashi watched the young Uchiha stir, he watched as he stretched, he watched as his gaze fell upon his sleeping comrades, then he watched as he collapsed back onto the floor and back to sleep.

***Noooooooooo!***

Kakashi bit back the urge to scream and opted for smashing his head against the tree he was currently occupying.

***Maybe this is payback for me always being late***

_(Maybe they're tired, they have been travelling non-stop for days now!!)_

***But I'm not tired! This is so unfair***

_(That's it I'm gone, who knew you could be so childish)_

***Awwwwwh***

Kakashi sat in the tree and continued to watch over the three sleeping ninja, he didn't want to sleep himself in case they moved on and he missed them but boredom had set in and he needed to do something.

He tried counting the stars, but decided that it was pointless.

He tried doing a cat's cradle, but without another person it just didn't work.

He tried doing pull ups to tire himself out, but he had gotten almost a day's worth of extra sleep so he could be awake to watch over as Tusnade had ordered him too.

He stuck Naruto's hand in water, to see if he'd wet himself...But felt bad so took it back out again.

He contemplated going on ahead and getting Sakura himself, but didn't want to run the risk of her losing her temper and beating him to within an inch of his life

In the end he decided to just let them sleep, settling himself back in his tree, he watched and waited.

Luckily he didn't have that long to wait and before the sun had fully lit up the sky they were off again.

"Awh teme, why couldn't we sleep longer!?"

Sasuke growled, true they were actually ahead and would soon reach the heaven and earth bridge within the next day or so but he didn't want to run the risk, just in case.

"It's okay Naruto, just think, soon you'll get to see S. again, that'll make you happy...R.?" Hinata stuttered

She wanted to reassure him more, but decided it might not be the best thing in the world, what if Sakura didn't want to return to the village?

***It would break his heart, and I hate seeing him upset***

_(But what if she DOES want to return? Then we won't get to see Naruto as much anymore!!)_ Whined Hinata's inner, it was true that her and Naruto had spent more time together since Sakura left, Naruto would always ask her if she wanted to grab ramen with him and it made her happy, her stuttering wasn't as bad anymore and she was pretty sure she was on the verge of asking him out!

***It doesn't matter, as long as he's happy***

_(We're too nice you know that right?)_

***Yes***

Naruto watched as Hinata's expression changed from worry to sadness and back to her normal shy/happy self, it always made him smile watching her and he always wondered what she was thinking, but everytime he had asked in the past she had just smiled and said "Nothing Naruto-Kun"

Naruto shook his head and smiled at everything that had happened over the years.

"I guess it's true what they say...History does have a way of repeating itself, first you teme and now Sakura-Chan, I'm beginning to think I'm the only normal member of Team 7"

This earned Naruto a glance from both Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuke smirked and muttered "Dobe" under his breath while Hinata merely smiled and entwined her fingers together.

"No it's true...Even Kakashi would agree...If he weren't too busy spying on us from his perch in the trees." Naruto exclaimed.

The trio stopped as Kakashi '**poofed**' in front of them, even with his mask on they could tell he was truly amazed.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, Hinata did" Naruto beamed.

Kakashi turned his attention towards the girl, who in return blushed and looked at the ground.

"I heard you l. night muttering to yourself, and then again when you were sneaking around the camp" Squeaked Hinata

"Losing your touch in your old age Kakashi?" Sasuke mocked

Kakashi hung his head in mock shame.

"Come on gramps, we'll let you tag along seeing as you're so eager" Cooed Naruto as he patted Kakashi on the head.

A small chuckle emitted from the group as they continued onwards, they had but only a short way to go till they reached their destination.

Little did they know that the one they seek had already reached the bridge.

Her green eyes scan the horizon, watching, waiting.

"Not long now" She sighs

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter, I wanted to fit a little bit of the travelling in before the final confrontation!!**

**Kakashi's boredom was yet another idea by cameo!**

**Keep those ideas rolling in, the finale isn't far now!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Someone's thoughts**

_Inner thoughts_

**Chapter 6.**

They had traveled day after day, night after night, only stopping when sleep over came them or when the hunger became too great.

One thing kept them going, one thought made it all worth it.

They were going to bring her back home, after so many years they were going to finally be reunited.

Exhausted and sore the group continued on, the weather had turned so many times during the trip no-one really knew what was going to happen next.

They had roasted in the heat, drowned in the rain and blown over more than once by the ferocious wind that battered them at night.

They looked half dead an smelt like shit.

***I hope we make it in time*** Sasuke wondered

_(I hope we find a river before then, dude you SMELL!)_ Sasuke's inner hollered

***I hope she comes home*** Naruto pondered

_(I'm hungry!)_ Came his inners reply

***I hope Sakura-Chan is ok, this weather has been awful*** Worried Hinata

_(I hope we're going the right way, all these trees look the same! how long have we been traveling?)_ Questioned Hinata's inner

***Forlorn Junko fell on her "I'm losing you he said....*** Kakashi was lost within his book.

_(DUDE PUT DOWN THE PORN!!)_ Screamed Kakashi's inner

Yes the group continued onwards, determination and hope the only things feeding their worn bodies and souls, it was all they had left after Naruto fell sleep while walking and got attacked by hungry raccoons.

Luck was on their side as Onyx, Ocean, Pearl and Charcoal eyes widened at the sight before them.

Off in the near distance were the pillars of the heaven and earth bridge itself.

"We're nearly there...WE'RE NEARLY THERE, LET'S PICK UP THE PACE COME ON COME ON!" Screamed Naruto as he ran passed the group

He was stopped rather abruptly by Sasuke's fist, Naruto led on the ground and scowled at his friend.

"What was that for Teme!" He growled, rubbing his now very sore cheek

"We can't just go running in" Sasuke stated, his voice held no emotion, the journey had been particularly hard on him seeing as Tusnade had refused to lift the chakra restriction on him

"Why not!? She might not be there if we don't hurry" Naruto's eyes began to turn crimson, his emotions getting the better of him.

Kakashi stepped inbetween the two, putting his beloved book back in his pocket, he eyed the two wearily.

"You're going to hate hearing this Naruto, but Sasuke is right, we don't know how Sakura is going to react to us being here, we don't know her current condition or mental status, it's beat of we approach this with caution"

Naruto continued to growl softly after hearing Kakashi's words but didn't speak out against them.

"So how are we going to do this?" He muttered after a few minutes grumbling to himself.

"Maybe..." Hinata interrupted "...Maybe it would be best if Sasuke went first, A..a..after all the letter was for him" she squeaked

All eyes landed on Sasuke, who merely shrugged and turned his head in order to hide the smile that was desperately trying to fight it's way to the surface.

_(Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!)_

***Wheeeeeeeeeee??***

_(Yes Wheeeeeeeeeee...We're not dreaming, this is real!!)_

***Heh***

_(Oh come on, like you don't wanna Wheeeeeeeeeeee right now, admit it!!)_

***I want to get to that bridge! That's what i want!***

_(Come on, Wheeeeeeeeeeeee with me, it'll make you feel good)_

***.....wheeeee***

"Sasuke?...Sasuke...OI TEME!!"

Sasuke blinked back to reality to find the Hinata and Kakashi staring at him and Naruto shaking him vigorously.

"Wha...whaa...what!?!" Sasuke managed to say, being shaken like a rag doll was making him feel more than a little nauseous

"Kakashi-Sensi was explaining the plan when you zoned out Sasuke" Hinata informed him

Sasuke brushed off Naruto and ran a hand through his hair, last thing he wanted was to look like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

_(I'd be more worried about the smell phewwwww!)_ Gagged his inner

Sasuke mentally scolded him before clearing his throat and motioning to Kakashi to repeat what he had missed.

"As I was saying, Hinata made a good point, the letter was meant for your eyes only so I guess that best thing to do would be to send you in first, but make no mistake Sasuke, we'll be right behind you watching!"

Sasuke nodded, he knew there was no point in arguing or fighting as they could easily over-power him and send a disguised clone in his place.

With the plan explained and the group set up Sasuke began the last leg of the journey alone, his comrades would take cover within the trees that surrounded him,  
His heart beat faster and faster as the bridge got closer and closer.

***This is it, just a few more...***

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, he had reached the middle of the bridge before reality hit him.

There she was, just a few more steps out of his reach, his own beautiful siren, just like he remembered her, She was dressed in a red and white kimono which stopped at her knee, a silver heart shaped pendant adorned her neck, her plush lips were set into a small smile while a soft rosy colour filled her cheeks,  
her soft pink hair swayed gently in the breeze and those jade green eyes which he had dreamt so often about, which he could and would happily spend the rest of his life gazing into...

Were staring directly into his.

***Well I'll be, he was telling the truth*** - Kakashi

***Sakura-Chan looks amazing!! Oh, I hope they don't start making out, that'll be awkward to interrupt*** - Naruto

"Um...Guys?..." Hinata whispered, trying her best to direct the attention away from the scene in front of them.

"Not now Hinata, this is getting good, what do you think she's going to do! Smack him? Kiss him? Ew...I hope it's smack him, yeah smacking him" Naruto rambled

"But..."

Once again she was shushed by a wave of a hand, Hinata sighed and turned her attention back to the couple in front.

***I guess they'll find out soon enough anyway*** - Hinata

From the safety of the shadows, Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata held their breaths as they watched as Sakura began to close the gap between her and Sasuke, her fingers twisted nervously in her dress while Sasuke stood there like a deer caught in the headlights.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity of silence...

"DADDY!!!"

* * *

**Hope you like my cliffhanger lol**

**Final chapter up soon!!  
**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE!

_**Just realized a chunk was missing from my last chapter, the bit where Kakashi is "Reading his porn" is kinda wrong.**_

_** As you remember Tusnade took it away from him, for some reason I can't upload a corrected version of this or edit it online (internet doesn't like me doing this for some reason) **_

_** But basically Kakashi wrote down everything he could remember from his books, therefore making his own handmade make-out tactics book.**_

_**Complete with cover.  
**_

_**Sorry for the confusion!!! **_

_**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!  
**_

_**Last chapter should be up within a few days, maybe sooner!**_

_**Thankies...Again if you want to see anything happen, Message me now! Before it's too late!!!**_


	9. Final Chapter

**Just want to say thanks to all who reviewed and all those pm'd me with ideas, I've added them all now so hope you enjoy! :)**

**Just to recap:**

**Someone's thoughts**

_Inner thoughts!_

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Daddy!!"_

* * *

**Final chapter:**

Sasuke was frozen to the spot, his eyes must be deceiving him, his mind was unable to comprehend the sight before him.

He blinked a numerous amount of times, he felt sure he was dreaming as two little boys, both with raven hair and onyx eyes came rushing towards him.

"Daddy Daddy you came!" They cried in unison, their little arms flung high in the air, their heart-stopping smiles plastered on their faces.

Sasuke stared, unable to move, unable to talk as their little arms waved frantically at him, begging, pleading for his attention.

"...Da..Daddy?" Was all Sasuke could muster as hie eyes once more locked with Sakura's.

A small blush had crept up her face, yet her smile hadn't faded, she rubbed the sides of her arms shyly.

"Sasuke...I'd like to introduce you to Mio.." She pointed to the little boy on his left "...And Kaname..." she pointed to the little boy on the right "Our sons"

Sasuke looked down at the two little boys who had wrapped themselves round his legs, their eyes gazed up at him, their faces lit up with excitement,  
he took a moment to really study the two little figures before him.

They were identical when you first glanced at them, but if you were to look more carefully you could spot the very subtle differences between them.

Kaname was ever so slightly taller then his brother and he had a small scar situated upon the bridge of his nose, apart from that he was the spitting image of himself.

Mio, even thought he was smaller than his brother, didn't lack in enthusiasm or strength judging by the grip he had on Sasuke's leg, he could see no particular difference in Mio until he looked into his eyes, within the depths of those dark eyes glistened a thousand tiny bright emerald stars.

***...I'm...a...Father?***

_(Holy...Shit!)_

"Daddy you came, you got our birdie then ne?" chirped Kaname, his smile even brighter than before

Sasuke stared down at the boy, his mind still struggling to process everything, opened his mouth to speak before a thunderous crash behind him bought him back to life.

All four figures turned their heads towards the source, Sakura rushed and put herself in front of her boys, her body coiled, ready to defend, only to be left standing as slack jawed as Sasuke had once been.

For there in front of them, in rather awkward positions, Were Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi.

Naruto and Hinata were tangled up in each other, Naruto's mouth hung open and stars were dancing round his head.

"He...Well...Um...Went all floppy, I...I tried to catch him" Hinata sputtered through the furious blush that had caked itself upon her face.

Kakashi led in a crumpled heap just a few feet to the left of them, His home made 'icha icha' book still clutched in one hand.

"...Yo?" He waved pathetically.

Sakura starred at the sight before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Mommy...who are they?" Questioned Mio as he peeked round the side of Sakura's leg, pointing towards the mess of shinobi they lay ahead

"They're...Old friends" Sakura mused

_(Friends?...I thought we hated them)_

***Oh how can we, look at them, they came all this way***

_(Maybe they're here to capture us)_

***Oh yeah, look how threatening they are***

Sakura tsk'd away her inners insane ramblings and watched as the three slowly began to regain her senses and clamber to their feet.

Naruto and Hinata looked sheepishly at each other before un-tangling themselves from each others embrace, their position was more then just a little erotic which caused the pair to blush madly.

Kakashi had regained his composure, swiped the leaves out of his hair and rubbed the back of his head, his mask was crinkled showing he was smiling underneath.

"Uh...Hello Sakura, I bet you're wondering what we were doing, well you see...HEY MY BOOK!!" Before he could finish his sentence a barrage of fat little squirrels descended upon him, snatching his precious home made entertainment from his hand.

Sakura watched as her former sensi began chasing after the fluffy tailed rodents, screaming all kinds of threats and pleas as pieces of paper flew into the air.

She managed to tear her gaze away, only to find herself staring into blue eyes.

"Sakura-Chan?...I...I..." Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer and flung himself upon her, crushing her in hug that threatened to crush her ribs

"I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! COME HOME SAKURA-CHAN I'LL DO ANYTHING..." He sobbed

Behind him was Hinata, her eyes welling up with unshed tears, her hands clasped together nodding along with Naruto's cries.

Sakura was more than taken back, she hadn't expected any of this, she felt her own tears prickling her eyes as Naruto continued his rambling.

"I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN I'M SORRY, PLEASE COME HOME, WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, WE ALL HAVE, ME, HINATA, KAKASHI, TUSNADE, ALL OF US HAVE, WE'LL DO ANYTHING SAKURA-CHAN JUST COME HOME, WE'LL DO ANYTHING...we'll..do anything...please come home"

Naruto's sobs began to quieten down as he released Sakura from his death grip, his eyes pleaded with hers.

"Please come home Sakura-Chan...We came to take you home, right Sasuke?...Sasuke...OI TEME I'M TAL..."

**THUD!**

Everyone stopped in their tracks, even Kakashi had halted his attempts at saving what little remained of his beloved 'novel'

They turned and gaped at the sight.

The proud, stubborn, un-moveable Uchiha...

Had fainted.

* * *

_**6 Months later:**_

Night had fallen and the heavens had opened up, rain poured from the sky and drenched the land.

The village was silent, except for one lone figure making it's way through the downpour.

Sasuke had finally been released from his probation by Tusnade and was told to go home to await further instructions from the Hokage herself.

As he entered the once booming Uchiha estate his mind started reeling, the rain was the least of his worries, his thoughts were not concerned with himself nor his current state.

Finally he stopped outside the front door to his home, After Peins attack Tusnade had ordered that the Uchiha estate be re-built in memory of the once powerful clan.

He stared at the door for a few minutes before entering, as usual he was met with darkness, not a flicker of light could be seen.

Removing his sandals he stood in the hallway, rain water dripped off him and pooled around his feet creating a small puddle.

"I'm home" He whispered, staring into the dark abyss

He was greeted only by silence and the sound of his own heartbeat.

Slowly he made his way towards the bedroom, sliding back the door he removed his wet clothing before sinking under the covers of his bed.

He lay there for a few moments and gathered his thoughts, his vision became blurred and it took him a while to realize he was crying.

Tears ran down his cheeks and he desperately tried to stifle his cries, but to no avail.

He lay there crying silently before small slender arms encircled him, turning his head he gazed into the eyes of the only woman he'd ever love.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

There she was, his own personal angel, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen lay beside him, looking at him with worried emerald eyes.

He turned fully and enveloped her in his arms, his hands roamed her body, memorizing every inch of her being before pulling back and staring into her eyes.

Eyes which held such love and compassion, eyes which belonged to the woman who had melted his heart.

He lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

They held onto each other as the rain continued to pound against the land, the kiss had turned into more and for the first time since they had met all those years ago, the couple had made love.

They lay there, not saying a sound, smiles graced their faces and their bodies entwined as they hung on to one another as they began to softly drift into peaceful slumber.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes began to close, her body giving in to the night.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before lowering his lips to rest against her ear, there was still one thing he wanted her to hear before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you"

The End

* * *

**Well there we go...That's it done!**

**Hope it lived up to everyone'es expectations!**

**:)  
**


End file.
